Dangan Ronpa Alternate Executions
by PonyPlays2014
Summary: Custom made Executions for every character from the first and second game of the Dangan Ronpa Series
1. Makoto Naegi: Luck blown away!

The fifth class trial just came to a result and Makoto Naegi is voted as the culprit. The others seem pretty disappointed and are facing the ground, trying to not create eye contact with the culprit. Even Kirigiri, who trusted him before that whole trial, can't believe how he could fool her that easily, the Ultimate Detective. "I should've known better", she mumbles while Naegi's eyes are filling with tears. Monokuma smashes his hammer onto the red button.

Only seconds later Naegi wakes up in a dark Hallway, which got lighten by a few glowing Neon-tubes, which are fixed to the ceiling. Slowly he looks around and tries to see what awaits him, but nothing can be seen. So, to make at least any progress, he starts walking trough the long, dark hallway. Suddenly he slips and falls onto the ground, making him stay in place. One second later a loud sound can be heard and Naegi looks in front of him and recognizes, only a few centimetres away, a large stone-made Pillar, which crushes from the ceiling onto the ground, almost killing him by crushing him. On the pillar is a Monokuma-face, which laughs at him. Still shocked Naegi gets up on his feet and waits, eyes as whitened as they can be. Suddenly, only three seconds later, the pillar gets pulled up again and leaves a dark mark on the ground where it landed before. Still waiting and listening Naegi tries to guess what happens next. With a willing look on his face he continue his journey through the building, now having a faster movement speed then before. Arrows are shooting at him from both sides out of the wall, but all of them misses. Also a trapdoor opens under him, while his left foot luckily still touches the edge in front of him and his right foot the edge behind him, prevents him from falling into his own death. It seems like that was the last trap Monokuma had in mind, because the last few steps were peaceful and without any accidents. The hallways leads into a bigger room, which included two doors. The left one is dark red while the other one is dark blue. Now he must trust his luck and he chooses the dark blue door. As he touches the doorknob, a wall slides in front of the red door, sealing it that way. Now his only move is to open the dark blue door. With a confident mimic he pulls it open and faces a big canon, which is focused on his head. On top of it sits a small Monokuma-puppet, which repeats saying "Better luck next time". Makoto stares at it with a complete surprised and terrified mimic and he tries to scream. But before that the canon shoots and hits Naegi's head, tearing it off. Slowly Naegis still living body gets on his knees and dies, falling against the canon, which makes it looks like his head would stuck in it.


	2. Maizono Sayaka: One Wrong Tone

p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Sayaka successfully killed Kuwata Leon, after sending him a letter and inviting him into Naegi's room. She switched her room with Naegi, so she can blame the kill on him. But the others found out about her plan while the trial was ongoing and voted for her as the culprit, leaving her alone with her fate. Monokuma told the others, that their suggests were 100% correct. Sayaka had tears in her eyes and looked at the others, which are looking away. Only Naegi answered her stare with a betrayed mimic and an angry glimmer in his eyes. Suddenly he also turned away. Monokuma picked up his hammer and smashed it onto the red button, activating Sayakas Execution, while aa class="cmpivstuvz" title="Click to Continue by PriceITDown" href="#33959786" single/a tear ran down her cheek./p  
p lang="en-US" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Her sight gets black and she falls asleep. She wakes up and is lying on a big, pink and white stripped floor. Slowly she stands up and tries to walk away, but one of her feet is chained to the colorful floor. The lights turns on and the whole room can be investigated now. It is a great concert hall with a lot space for fans and viewers. She is standing on a stage and a silver microphone falls from the ceiling and lands in front of her, leaving her clueless. But after she picked it up, the doors open and thousand of Monokumas are entering the hall, cheering her name and whistling. Behind Sayaka three Monokumas are appearing, one with a red guitar, one with a pink and white drum and then last one with a wooden piano. They start playing a well known song for her and she assumes, that she has to sing. But when she starts, her microphone makes an unbelievable loud sound and, after that one was gone, messes her voice totally up. Because of that the whole crowd gets angry at Sayaka and climbs onto the stage, grabbing her by the hair and arm and, finally, killing her by beating her up and tearing hera class="cmpivstuvz" title="Click to Continue by PriceITDown" href="#95130224" apart/a. While the crowd is beating Sayaka up, the band starts playing the Execution music. When they finally start ripping her head, her arms and her legs off, a drumroll begins and it end with a loud slam on the biggest drum, when her heartbeat leaves her. In the end one of the Monokumas is standing on the stage, singing into the microphone, which is covered in the pink blood which is usual for the Dangan Ronpa series./p 


	3. Kuwata Leon: Home Run! Be Gone!

Kuwata killed Sayaka to protect his own life because she attacked him with the goal to kill him. She invited him into Naegi's room without letting him know that she was waiting there. She wrote a letter and tried her best to fake Naegis signature. After he dodged two of her strikes with the kitchen knife, he pushed her against the wall and stole the knife from her. Before he finally killed her by stabbing her into the breast and chest, she flew into the bathroom, which was locked. At least she thought that... He kicked the door open and broke it that way. There he stabbed her two times again in the stomach and watched her dying. After everyone voted for him as the culprit, he dropped his story in which he was peacefully sleeping while Sayaka got killed and explained everything. "Even though it was to protect yourself... You still killed her and you knew that! It wasn't an accident or a misunderstanding... You knew what you were doing and that means you're still the murderer", Kirigiri explained and the others nodded in agreement. Leon understood what he did and accepted his soon coming death. Monokuma waited until everyone was silent before he grabbed his giant hammer and activated the Execution by hitting his big, red button.

Kuwata stands on a baseball field with a bat in his hand and a black and white helmet on his head, covering his red hair. Some Monokumas are distributed across the whole field on the position of the pitcher, the catcher and the field players. Kuwata seems to be the batter and he waits until something happens, looking around the field. The field is the center of an arena and every seat is taken by a Monokuma-puppet, which are waiting, cheering and doing the wave. Suddenly the pitcher throws his ball, which flies with an unbelievable speed. But Kuwata isn't known as the Ultimate Baseball Star for nothing. With a quick move and a fire in his eyes he hits the white ball perfectly. The white object flies in a 45° angle out of the arena and the crowd is cheering even more, until a loud explosion can be heard. The baseball was a bomb, which exploded outside the arena. Everyone is silent and Kuwata begins to sweat out of fear and surprise. A giant Monokuma-head appears behind the edge of the arena and stares at Leon, with anger in his red glowing eye and a band aid on his forehead. All the Monokumas are fleeing out of fear, but the batter can't leave. His fear and his shoes, which are fixed to his white position, won't allow it. Now he realizes that his position is marked as an X with a red dot right underneath him. The giant Monokuma stands up, which makes him more than double as big as the arena, in which he steps. The grass underneath him turns darkgreen, because the giant feet are crushing it. He pulls out a giant darkbrown bat and grins devilish at Kuwata, who gulps nervously and stares at the big bat with his wide open eyes. All the Monokumas are returning and cheering for the big bear, while he swings his bat in the air and laughs with his light voice. With one quick move he swings it down again and hits Kuwata, who gets flung away into the sky. All that is left behind is the bat of the red haired boy and his helmet, which falls from the sky a few seconds later... covered in blood.


	4. Yamada Hifumi: Creating, Living, Dying

Hifumi killed Ishimaru Kiyotaka by crushing his skull with a hammer and, after Celestia Ludenberg tried to get rid off him too, he used that hammer to crush her neck with a single strike and defeat edher before she could kill him. This double kill depressed him and, while everyone was thinking what could have happened, he looked at the picture of Celestia and lost his control. He cried and begged for forgiveness, what made the other sure he was the killer. "Why have you killed both of them Hifumi? Wasn't one enough to get out of her?", Aoi asked him and he looked at her, still crying and sobbing. "I had no choice... She...", he mumbled and tried to form a full sentence. "After I've killed Kiyotaka and brought his dead body into the art room... Celestia grabbed the third hammer and slowly came up to me with an sadistic smile in her beautiful, pale face." He began to cry even harder and everyone was looking at each other, with shock in their faces. "Wait a second!", Yasuhiro shouted and pointed with his finger onto Celestia's picture, "She told us all the time we have to stay calm and accept this life... But secretly she planned to kill someone herself! What a liar!" "She was the Ultimate Gambler... telling lies and playing with the mind of others to use them for her own advantages was part of her lifestyle..." Kirigiri explained with an neutral mimic. She wasn't surprised. "So you killed her to protect yourself?", Naegi asked and Hifumi nodded, sealing his fate that way. "I'm so sorry Celestia... I'm so sorry..." he whispered while everyone else was watching him. "She tricked him and tried to kill him but he is still sorry... That was true love... from his side at least...", Naegi thought before Monokuma grabbed his hammer and smashed it onto his red button, as usual.

Hifumi wakes up in a dark room, with nothing but a few pieces of paper in front of him. There are three pieces of paper total and each one was fully written from both sides. Slowly he stands up, still a little bit dizzy. He picks up one of the papers and reads the first sentence. Instantly he recognizes it and, with a shocked mimic, he picks up the other two, reading the first sentence on each of them. They were parts of his fanfictions and he knows instantly from which one of them. One was about a female superhero, named "Blossom Sun", one about a fight between two different machines and the last one about two sisters, named Valerie and Scylla, which are fighting demons and spirits with their crossbow and sword. Suddenly the lights turn on and Hifumi can finally see the whole wrong... which was a terrible feature. In front of him, one or two meters away, stands Blossom Sun, in her yellow-golden dress and her long, curly, blonde hair. In her right hand a spear, made of golden light, which was truly a laser. Next to him were two women, one on each side. On the left Scylla in her dark red full-body suit and her black coat. She wears black sunglasses and her dark purple hair is tied into two ponytails, one on each side of her head. In her hand she has a silver crossbow with silver glowing bolts. On the right side stands Valerie with her giant black sword and her dark gray full-metal armor. Her hair is short and light brown. A scar runs over her right eye. Behind Hifumi a few louder noises can be heard, leading Hifumi to turn around and facing a giant machine with a rocket launcher as his right arm. Suddenly a new piece of paper, formed as a plane, flies into the room and lands in front of the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. Slowly, still focusing the machine with his eyes, he picks up the piece and unfolds it, revealing another sentence from one of his stories. He reads "Attack!" and he begins to start breathing heavily, looking up from the paper. The machine is focusing him with his launcher, Valerie prepares herself for her rush and attack, Scylla is loading her crossbow and points it toward the boy and Blossom Sun copies Valerie's move. With one last breath Hifumi starts crying and screaming, but only seconds later the rocket launcher gets activated, the crossbow goes off and Valerie and Blossom Sun are rushing towards the heavier boy. The last thing that can be seen is another paper, which lands on the ground next to Hifumi's broken glasses. "The End", can be read.


	5. Fukawa Touku: Romeo and Touko

**In this chapter only I gave Fukawa something new: She and her deadly other personality actual share memories and care about survive. Also Genocide Jill kills person without her scissors of she has to defend herself**

Fukawa, or rather Genocide Jill, killed Oogami Sakura by accident, after she took the poison to end her own life leading to a suicide that way. Before the poison could reach Oogami's heart, it stopped because of the bloody and bad head injury she suffered due to the attack of Fukawa. Her weapon was a Monokuma bottle, which she took from a shelf, smashing it onto Oogami's forehead. The assistance of Hagakure Yasuhiro helped her ending the life of Oogami Sakura. Before the class trial, Byakuya Togami talked to her, trying to get some information that she kept for herself to may protect herself or someone else. He was successful and he learned, that she saw Hagakure hitting the now dead Ultimate Martial Artist.

While the trial was ongoing, Byakuya excused himself to Fukawa and revealed the hidden information, which made the whole case much clearer. Later he asked the now scared and confused Fukawa, if she can remember what happened after that, but she said no with a sweating face. The last thing she could remember was Oogami bleeding from her forehead and after that she remembered noting until she was in her room again. Most likely she switched her personalities, the others assumed and she nodded. With the agreement of the others, he showed her a photo of the corpse, which led to a switch between Fukawa and Genocide Jill, who was happy to meet her crush again. Asking her the same question and she explained, that she left the room exactly after Hagakure was gone. A few minutes later she sneezed, forcing her to switch again. Now Byakuya saw his chance and he told the others about a magazine, which was putted upside down back into the shelf, making that one stand out clearly. In the middle of the magazine stood her name, written in blood which was most likely Oogami's. Hesitating about the new included object Fukawa explained, that she saw Hagakure writing her name into the magazine, blaming her as the culprit that way. There was the chance Byakuya was waiting for and he asked her: "How can you know that? I thought the last thing you could remember was Oogami, who bled from her forehead after Hagakure knocker her out with the bottle." After that she tried to talk herself out of that situation with the explanation, that he wrote it before he killed her with his own blood. This one got proven wrong in no time by Hagakure himself, who said that he would never hurt himself. Also you would see blood on his clothes or a scar or something else somewhere on his body. It was now clear, that Fukawa tried to hide something and Byakuya explained: "You saw it because you didn't switched personalities. You could hear him smashing a bottle because, while we were investigating, you could have saw it. Also the position of the wound was said a lot of times in this trial. Now, if you remember it, we said she had two wound on her head, which means that she got attacked twice with a bottle, because two bottles were missing." Shaking and playing with her pigtails Fukawa stood there, silent and nervous. "You, Fukawa Touko, killed Oogami Sakura! After Hagakure left you came out of the closet, avoiding looking at the ground to prevent yourself from switching personalities. You walked over to the magazine, read your own name and putted it back into the shelf upside down. Sakura regained her consciousness and saw you, walked over and talked to you. Out of fear and surprise you turned around, saw her blood covered face and faded. That causes the appearance of Genocide Jill, who grabbed the second bottle and smashed it onto her head, leading to the second wound we found. After that she pulled Oogami's unconscious body to the chair, placing her in it. Then she left the room. But Oogami wasn't dead! After she woke up again a few minutes later she stood up, shaking, and locked the room from the inside. Then she took her old seat and drank a deadly poison. But before the poison could show its effect she died. The cause was the amount of blood she lost! That means... You killed her, Fukawa!" That was the result no one really expected but... with tears in her eyes, Fukawa nodded silently. "Your try was good... but not good enough...", Byakuya whispered which made the Ultimate Writing Prodigy dropped herself onto her knees. Her fate was sealed. Monokuma grabbed his huge hammer and, with a tear in his eye and a wide grin on his face, smashed it onto the red button. And you know what that means.

Fukawa stands In a dark place in a circle of light. It is a spotlight, which focuses her. She wears a dress and in her hands she holds a red rose, which stands for love. Suddenly a second circle of light appears, not far away from her, and Byakuya stands inside of it. He grins and blows a kiss to Fukawa, who blushes. Then he begins to walk over to her and her heart skips a beat or two and her whole body begins to shake. His outfit was a uniform like a prince would wear and in his hand he holds a second rose, which is white. This one means purity. When he stands right In front of her he grabs her by her waist and pulls her closer in a hug. Her dream comes true and finally her love can live and grow.. at least that is what she thinks. But, without any kind of hint, he pulls a dagger out of his sleeve and rams it into her ribs. The pain and the betray she sufferers leads her to widens her eyes and look at her prince in the shocked way possible. Her hands are getting loose and she drops her rose. Then a last spotlight reveals a hole right behind her, which isn't very deep but the ground is covered with long, sharp spines. He grabs her dress and pushes her into the gap, ripping of her clothes and revealing her normal school uniform. Seconds later she lands with spines piercing her waist, her ankles, her breast, her arms, her hands and her throat. While the pink blood flows out of her body and covers the bottom of the hole, she looks up with tears in her eyes and an open mouth. But she is not able to say something, so just some gasping and coughing sounds can be heard. Byakuya stands at the edge of the gap and looks down at her, with a smile on his face and he blows another kiss down to her. He picks up the red rose and throws this one and his white one into the opening. They are landing onto her breasts in a X-shape, wrinkly and death. Right after that she dies while blood flows out of her mouth.


	6. Ishimaru Kiyotaka

**Broken Rules, Broken Bones**

Ishimaru killed Yamada Hifumi by cutting his throat with a glass shard. He destroyed the glass ball, which belonged to Hagakure Yasuhiro, and used a piece of it to end Yamada's life. After that he dragged him to a wall and pinned the dead body against it, using cards with different pictures on it. They also belonged to Hagakure and were fortune cards. Each picture stood for one destiny like luck, love, danger and hope. That way he tried to blame the murder on him, but without success. Hagakure had an undeniable alibi because he was in the dressing room alongside Makoto Naegi. During the case, Kirigiri showed her fellow students a message, which was hidden in a invisible order. She found it with the help of Alter Ego on Fujisaki's Laptop. The message was from Mondo, who left it behind after he killed Fujisaki, who told him about it. He apologized to the others and, with a special message, to Ishimaru. "I know what I've done was wrong... and I know you can't understand it. Just make sure... Don't do the same mistake I've done, okay? Don't give in and let your pride or your feelings get the best of you! I already regret it... And I'm sorry it turned out like that... I hope my crime won't depress you or anything else... Keep your head up and look forward! You're newest bro, Mondo..." Kirigiri read the message out loud and waited for the reaction of Ishimaru, which was the exact one she expected. "You killed him... Am I right?", she asked with a serious mimic on her face. Quietly he nodded and looked at the picture of Mondo and Fujisaki. "I saw how he tried to hit on Alter Ego... It made me so angry! Alter Ego was the only thing he left behind to help us and he... he used it as a dating machine or something like that! He died and Yamada showed not the smallest amount of respect towards him! And towards Mondo... Both of them became so important for me... I'm sorry...", Ishimaru explained and he shuts his eyes tight. Another glance at the two pictures of his beloved friends, who died a few days ago was accomplished by his final words: "Well Mondo... Seems like I made a mistake..." The white and black bear smashed his hammer onto the red button.

Ishimaru stands in a long hall, in front of a giant Monokuma. The bear wears an monocle and a white wig, which makes him look more official and important. In his hands he holds a big and long list with red-written words. Ishimaru wears a white and black stripped uniform like a prison inmate. A big iron ball is chained to his left leg and prevents him from running away. With a great input of strength he could drag it, but not very far. The other students are standing on the left side of the hall, inside an prison cell which protects them from the incoming execution. With shocked faces they're watching the culprit, who stares at the giant bear in front of him. Suddenly the bear pulls out a pair of glasses and puts them on his nose, then he takes a look at his list. The glasses are not necessary, because he already wears a monocle, and are looking pretty stupid. It is filled with crimes, rule violations and other sins. The picture of Fujisaki and Mondo are appearing on two screens next to Monokuma. Both are crying and preventing eye contact with Ishimaru, who begins to cry silently. Monokuma unrolls the list and it starts rolling towards Ishimaru, who doesn't even tries to escape. With closed eyes he waits until the big list rolls over him, squashing him that way. Where Ishimaru stood before, one point on the list can be read: "Shameless murderer"


	7. Asahina Aoi: Swim, swim little Fish-ina

After Monokuma revealed the true identity of his agent, who was Oogami Sakura, the other started hating her and after Fukawa called her "a brutal murderer without any sense of what's right or wrong" something in the mind of Asahina finally snapped.

After everyone left their meeting place, which was the cafeteria, she followed her fellow student with the two long pigtails until she saw how Fukawa opened her door to her room. At that moment she took the chance and pushed her into the room. Before Asahina closed the door by herself she also entered the room and sealed it that way. Fukawa was confused and scared at the same time, but before she could scream for help Asahina held her hand in front of her mouth. That way it was impossible for her to scream or even say something. "You said Oogami has no sense for right or wrong? Well... I know what is right and what is wrong and what you said back there was unforgivable wrong! Now you'll feel sorry for yourself because you chose the wrong words as you last ones!", she whispered while she sat down on the breast of Fukawa, pinning her arms down with her knees. Tears were filling the eyes of the Ultimate Writing Prodigy as she saw how her fellow friend pulled something out of one of the pockets of her red and white jacket. It seemed to be a longer rope, which was all curled up. Before Asahina could uncurl the rope she had to pull her hand back, but to avoid that her helpless victim could scream for help she dropped the rope next to her and pulled something out of her other pocket. It was a role of duck-tape, which she took out of the supply room in the first floor. In a quick movement she held it onto her own mouth and bit on the gray tape, pulling some of it loose from the tape underneath it. Then she let her teeth go of the gray object and held it next to the covered mouth of the crying girl. Fast she pulled back her covering hand and placed the ending of the duck-tape closely next to the mouth. With one move she pulled it to the left and finally sealed the mouth of her helpless class member. Now she had both hands available for her upcoming kill. She took the rope back into her hand and used both of her hands to uncurl it in ten-seconds-flat. Fukawa had no choice and stopped struggling,on the one hand because she knew she had no chance and on the other hand because her arms got tired. With an evil grin on her face Asahina bound one of the endings around the neck of the pigtailed girl and gently pulled on it to make it perfectly tight. "Funny right?", she asked as she took one of the ends in each hand and grope them very tightly. Fukawa looked with wet eyes into the mat and dark eyes of the Ultimate swimmer, which were usually shiny and blue as an ocean in the summer-sun. "You decided for yourself that Ooshina is a murderer... But I am the person who decided over your fate! And with the next pull I'll make sure you won't hurt her again! Never again!", she almost screamed as she pulled both of the endings into opposite directions. That way she made the grip around Fukawas neck even tighter and finally destroyed any chances of her to breath the fresh air, which kept her alive. The struggling began again, but this time Asahina could feel how the power and might Fukawa putted behind each thrust deceased over the time... After 8 seconds Fukawas movement stopped, but her eyes were still sending out water and her voice could still be heard but it was more of a coughing underneath the duck-tape. Out of joy and to humiliate her the Ultimate Swimmer, or would the Ultimate Sadomasochist be more perfect for her in the current situation, tore of the gray material and pain began to travel through her victims body. Now Asahina heard the gasping sounds and the quiet, cracking words "Wh-why... Asa...na...hel...". After another four seconds the Ultimate Writing Prodigy was no more. Her face was grayish blue and her eyes were lifeless and one last tear streamed down her right cheek. Asahina lifted herself up and then took a chair and placed it underneath a free spot in the ceiling. She climbed on top of it and reached up into the air. She took the last item she brought out of her pocket, in which the duck-tape was lying before. It was a metal hook, which she rammed into the hard ceiling and with the help of an thick, purple book, which she took before she stepped on top of the chair, she made sure that this hook won't get torn out. She stepped of the chair and putted the book back onto the desk, then she lifted up the dead body of Fukawa and seconds later she tried to fiddle the rope trough the hook. After a double-knot her former friend hung in the room, moving slightly to the left and to the right. Asahina went to the desk and ripped out the last page of an empty cobybook and wrote in her most gorgeous and cleanest handwriting a farewell letter. She signed as Fukawa and left the room with a quiet yet sadistic giggle.

In the class trial everyone was pretty sure that Oogami killed Fukawa. She was the strongest one who was still alive after-all, which was the main reason why everyone suggested her as the true culprit. Asahina was the first one who got eliminated as the culprit. "She is too small and weak to win against her in a fight. And she surely could have never lifted Fukawa up to the ceiling!", Naegi threw his thoughts into the room and, after a short period of silence, everyone agreed. "They are truly dumb...", the Ultimate Swimmer thought to herself and tried hard to keep herself from laughing or even giggling, "Vote for anyone you want! It won't change a thing. And when this trial is over I'll kill the next one who ever dares calling my best friend a killer!" Kirigiri explained how the whole scenario must have went and she almost got everything right: "First Oogami followed Fukawa and entered her room alongside her. That's the only chance because the door was unharmed. Then she attacked her and used something to prevent her from screaming. Most likely it was some kind of tape or something else but she surely prevented her from screaming for help. Then she took the rope and bound it around her neck and, with her strength, pulled it to choke her to death. After that she attached the hook to ceiling and lifted the death body up. She may not be tall enough so she most likely used the chair, which was standing in front of the hanging body. After she finally attached the rope she wrote the farewell letter and left the room." Everyone imaged the scene in their minds and, without any doubt, agreed to this explanation. "So, are we ready to vote? I think we are!", Hagakure asked and Naegi nodded. Monokuma, who was quiet the whole trial, finally said something and reminded everyone: "If you vote correctly, that person will be executed. But if you vote wrong everyone else will be executed. The culprit will stay alive!" A shocked mime appeared on the face of Asahina and she remembered, that everyone else will die if they chose Oogami... and that meant: Oogami would also die! "Wait!", Asahina screamed, which left everyone in shock and surprise, "Don't vote for Sakura!" Kirigiri took a look at the sweating and red face of the Ultimate Swimmer and asked her: "Why not?" Asahina gulped and finally explained: "She... She isn't the killer... I am! I Killed Fukawa! I choke her with a rope and sealed her mouth with duck-tape. After that I attached the metal hook into the ceiling and hit it multiple times with a book. Then I hanged her and wrote that stupid letter! I am the killer! But she deserved it! She deserved this a hundred of times! How could she dare and call my best friend a killer... It wasn't her fault everyone died... It wasn't her fault... But Fukawas death was her own fault! Her actions were the reason why she just HAD to die!" Asahina screamed as loud as she could and finally sank to her knees crying. But not because she felt bad or she felt ashamed of her actions, she cried because she had to go through the whole scenario before she killed the pigtailed girl with the glasses. "You're the culprit?", Oogami asked and Asahina looked at her with her wet eyes and nodded silent. A small smile appeared on the face of the Ultimate Martial Artist and she began to cry. "You all did that for me? Because she called me a murderer and I'm your best friend?", she continued her question-parade and the kneeing girl nodded again alongside her words: "Yeah, I couldn't stand the whole situation. You aren't guilty in any kind but still she called you that devilish name! Unacceptable!" Slowly Oogami walked over to her fellow friend and helped her onto her feet and putted her into a tight cuddle! "Thank you for your help... but I am a strong person with a strong personalty and such words can't hurt me... Sorry that this all have to end like this... Best friend...", the white haired girl explained and Asahina began to cry again. She knew she was right, she knew it. "Please vote now! Or everyone will be executed!", Monokuma ordered and Asahina loosed the cuddle. "Go and vote for me... And promise me you will survive!", the brown haired girl whispered with a light and cracked voice. "I promise...", Oogami answered and went back to her place. After a short amount of time the voting was finished and Asahina was the "winner". "Goodbye dear friends... Goodbye Oogami...", the Ultimate Swimmer said and wove with her hands to say goodbye to everyone. Monokuma pulled out his hammer and... Oh you know what he did.

Asahina is in a box, which is moving, and suddenly she fall a long way until she finally hits the ground... or should I say the water. With a loud "SPLASH" she dives into the blue liquid and, out of surprise and fear, swims back to the water surface, gasping for air. Slowly she looks around, but there is nothing special around her, nothing else then water. But suddenly a loud sound can be heard behind her and as she turns around the volume of it grows. Finally she can see what it really is and shock decorates her wet and throbbing face. A giant boat propeller appeared out of nowhere but something seems strange. The blades aren't normal at all! They are knife blades and sharp as hell! "Oh no...", Asahina thinks to herself and slowly backs up, moving her feet and arms to create a farther distance between the propeller and herself. Then it happens: The object starts spinning and it comes closer! No wait, it sucks the water towards him, that's for sure. The only way for Asahina to escape is to swim as fast as she can and she ever did. Without thinking or wasting any second she starts moving her feet as fast as she can and performs her favourite swimming style: breast swimming. But no can do because the blades won't back off which terrifies the Ultimate Swimmer. Now she uses her full amount of energy and not even the fastest speed boat could catch up with her. And the boat propeller can't either as it backs up more and more until... "BAMM" Asahina hits something hard in front of her. Scared and in panic she tries to figure out what she just hit and in a short amount of time she figures it out. A mirroring wall is in front of her and on the left and right side. The giant ocean is just an ongoing reflection, but something is wrong with it... She is missing in every reflection! As if she isn't real or something! But the blades are real and they are slowly getting closer to her and without any chance of escaping her death she just waits. Seconds later the propeller reaches the end of the waterway and slices Asahina in little pieces. Suddenly the propeller gets pulled out of the water and the whole thing reveals itself as a little tube which belongs to Monokuma, who is laughing while he watches his spinning propeller, which slowly stops spinning.

Between two of the blades a read piece of clothing can be seen... It is the red knee-pad which was tied around Asahinas knee.


	8. Fujisaki Chihiro: Who am I?

Fearing that his secret would get revealed he searched for a friend, a pal or just someone he could trust. And Owada Mondo was the person he respected the most so it just made sense for him that he should ask him for help. Sadly their meeting in the boys locker room leaded to Owadas death. After Fujisaki told him about his dream of becoming stronger by dressing as a girl and his past the biker became jealous. He was jealous of his strength, his stubbornness, his will and, most of all of them, his courage to finally tell him the truth. He became angry and, without even thinking about it, grabbed a very heavy dumbbell and tried to hit the cross-dressing boy with it. But he missed and destroyed the mirror behind him, leading to little pieces of shattered glass landing in his eyes. Blind and with an almost unbearable pain he let go of the heavy object and slowly turned around just to receive a strong pressure on his forehead. Fujisaki grabbed a second dumbbell and slammed it onto the bikers forehead leading to blood, a broken skull and an instant death. Shocked and scared of what he just did Fujisaki flew and left the dead body.

The class trial was long and curious because no one imagined Fujisaki as the killer. But it was quite obvious at the end because he was looking around nervously, was shocked when someone asked him something and mumbled something all the time without even caring if someone could have heard him. But when the others were sure he wasn't the killer, Monokuma added another detail to the trial which only supported the fact that he could be the killer after all. Fujisaki wasn't a girl. He was a boy! That meant he could easily entered the boys dressing room and committed the kill but no one believed that he even has the strength to do that. But then Fujisaki said something with a courage no one every witnessed before. "I killed him", he said and just starred at the picture of the dead biker and then into the eyes of the other students, his fellow friends. Naegi crossed his glimpse and tries to understand what just happened. "You... You killed him?", he asked and just stares at him like all the other students. Without saying something he nodded and began to cry and sob. "He tried to kill me... I only defended myself but I still killed him... And now you all know my secret. The last thing I can do now is telling the truth, receive my execution and save your lives. You would've never blamed me as the culprit...Right?", Fujisaki explained and waited for the reactions. Everyone stood silent and closed their eyes as they realize the truth. They really wouldn't have blamed him... Everyone were death after this trial. "Monokuma", the ultimate programmer says and smiles at the little black and white bear who sits on his big chair, "You can start the vote now... We have decided." A few seconds later the voting started and another few seconds later ended. Fujisaki Chihiro was found guilty and was the real culprit. "Please...", he whispered his last words as a single tears ran down his cheek, "Survive...". Monokuma pulled out his big hammer and slammed it onto the red button. Lets start the execution.

Fujisaki sits in front of a computer with a texture document. A timer can be seen next to the computer which slowly count down from ten to zero, most likely. The orange-brown haired boy stares at the clock but focuses the bright screen in front of him right after it. "Press ENTER or die right here" The only text in this document but Fujisaki is not sure what he should do now. Should he press or not? The timer is still counting backwards as he reaches the three... two... one... The boy presses ENTER and the floor underneath his chair disappears.

He falls and hears an explosion only a few feet away as he travels through darkness. He lands in front of another computer but this time without a timer. Only a computer with three symbols on its desktop. One of them is his very own face, the other one is a Monokuma face and the last one is a pink and blue circle. "TheRealMe", he reads as he moves his mouse over his own symbol. He waits a few seconds until he suddenly hears a loud sound. Like a explosion but somehow it also sounded totally different! He can't describe it. "Maybe I should...", he whispers and decides to click onto his face, opening a program that way. The window includes two screen with two different persons. The first one is Fujisaki and the second one is a orange-brown haired boy with green closes and brown eyes. He can't really tell who this boy is but he somehow has a strange feeling and a shiver runs down his back. The persons are 3D models and he can turn them and zoom in and out but he still can't figure out who the person is. Suddenly a new window appears and he reads the text. "Do you want to know who he is?" and underneath it there are two buttons with yes and no. Fujisaki waits but decides to press yes. A green lights turns on and a third window appears out of nowhere. It is the web-cam! And there is the boy... sitting on the same chair Fujisaki is sitting on and he stares at the green light. That is how he looks a boy! He can't even remember that! Shocked and scared the cross-dresser stands up and slowly walks backwards to escape but he only touches a cold, almost invisible object. A mirror! And there he stands in his green trousers, his green jacket and his white shirt. The old Fujisaki, the male Fujisaki. With tears in his eyes he tries to punch the mirror but the reflection stays without even cracking a little bit. "No!", he screams and runs towards the computer, grabs the mouse and tries to find the button to close the web-cam-window. And there the button is, the little red X in the middle of the screen. Without hesitating he places the mouse there and smashes the left button as often as he can. Sadly Monokumas symbol was right underneath it and with closing the web-cam-window he closes every other window leading to the desktop. As he presses the Monokuma symbol the desktop turns black and a red countdown appears. Underneath the red number two little Monokumas are dancing both dressed as Fujisaki but one of them is the male and one is the female programmer. As the countdown reaches zero Fujisaki just cries but also smiles. Then an explosion can be heard.


	9. Mondo Owada

Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Gang Leader and Leader of the Biker Gang "Crazy Diamonds", began to sweat as Makoto Naegi revealed the entire case once more to make sure he was the killer who took away Chihiro Fujisaki's life with a deadly strike.  
"Thats what happened and the only person who could've done it, known about the color of his gym suit and how to destroy the handbook is... You! Mondo Owada! You killed Chihiro Fujisaki!"  
Silence filled the room before a loud, heartbreaking scream echoed from one ear to the other.  
"No! No! That's wrong!", Ishimaru shouted as tears made their way down his cheeks, "Brother would never kill someone! And he would never kill Chihiro! He had no reason for-"  
"My brother..."  
Mondo started to speak after he closed his eyes and stared to the ground.  
"My brother... was killed because of me. I never dared to talk about it and just kept it a secret my entire life."  
Ishimaru left his podium and rushed over to his friend, grope his shoulders and starts to shake it roughly.  
"What are you talking about!? Tell them that they are wrong broth-"  
But before he ended his sentence Mondo smacked him, brought him back to reality and to sanity.  
"I did it...", he whispered, "I killed the little guy... I killed him because he was strong enough to face his secret and reveal it and live with it but... I was too afraid... too weak! He was stronger than me! The small crossdresser was stronger than me and... I  
couldn't take it... So I killed him."  
Again silence came over everyone as they listened to the man.  
"I tried to hide his secret to make sure he wouldn't be laughed at but... He wouldn't have wanted it", Mondo whispered before he turned towards Monokuma and asked the final question.  
"Monokuma... Let's get over with this shit! There are people waiting for me I need to talk to...". As the bear pressed the red button Mondo smiled at the still crying Ishimaru and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry...brother...".

Mondo sits on a motorcycle with his hands tied behind his back. Next to him is another one with Monokuma as the driver. He looks at Mondo until the vehicles start to move. They are driving along a road in complete darkness which gets only lit by  
the front and back lights of the motorcycles. Suddenly two bright, big lights come towards them and a horn which sounds just like a truck echoes through the darkness. Mondo starts to sweat but he notices that the truck only comes towards  
Monokuma and not him but the black and white bear just jumps of his bike and lands right in front of Mondo. He giggles and steers strongly to the right, pushing his own motorcycle out of the way and Mondo's right in the line of the truck.  
He then jumps back, stops and turns around while Mondo moves closer and closer until the lights turn out and a loud crash can be heard.  
In the end the front light of the now totally whrecked motorcycle turns on again but the entire light is now pink and the lamp is covered in blood. Mondo's jacked lays in front of it on the road, also bathed in blood and torn apart.


	10. Kyoko Kirigiri:Investigation Devastation

Makoto decided to call out Kyoko's lie and finally the trial came to an end. The result: Kyoko Kirigiri is the culprit.  
"What?", Makoto asks himself as he looks into the shocked faces of his fellow classmates, "She can't be the killer, right?"  
"Well done!", the black and white bear shouted loudly, "You totally got it correctly! Kyoko Kirigiri killed the secret 16th student of this Killing Game! And now..."  
He took out his hammer but before he had the chance to smash his button Makoto rose his voice. "Guys! There is no way she killed someone! We have to redo the trial! Kyoko would ne-"  
"Shut up you nuisance!", Byakuya focused the now shocked and quiet Makoto with a dangerous glare, "Your and Kyoko's little dating game will not interfere with this game! She killed someone and will now be executed and YOU will stay quiet and watch your crush die or else I will make sure that Genocide Jill kills you next!"  
Silence filled the room as the other just stare in pure terror at Byakuya before Monokuma's voice pulled their attention on the bear. "Alllllllright! I prepared a very, very special punishment for the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri! Iiiiiiit's Punishment Time!"  
And only a second later the red button got pressed.

Kyoko stands at a crime scene with a fedora and a trench coat (totally old school) and in front of her is a corpse which is covered by a white sheet. Next to the corpse is a bloody knife and even further away are footprints and a piece of paper on the floor. Monokuma, who is standing behind her with a camera around his neck in his hand and a notebook and a pencil in his left paw. Kyoko, who knows that she the only she could survive this would be to cooperate, starts to investigate the murder scene starting with the corpse. It wears the mask from the case and his body is bloody but there is no wound to be seen. Monokuma takes a photo while Kyoko studies the bloody knife. She puts it back and turns her attention towards the footprints but the paper catches her eye as she starts to read. "Nothing is the way it seems" and an arrow which tells her to turn the paper. She does exactly that but doesn't notice that Monokuma slowly creeps up on her from behind while the "corpse" starts to move and even stands up. Back to Kyoko: The piece of paper turns out to be a picture which shows herself as a child and her father being happy and smile at the camera. She feels how anger fills her mind before Monokuma takes the picture and tears it in front of her eyes. He then takes the camera and blinds her with it's flash. The masked figure now stands behind her with the knife in the right hand. Monokuma then turns the camera towards the camera/audience and also blinds them.

As the vision turns normal again the figure is gone and Kyoko's attire lays on the bloody sheet. The knife is still in her chest while her clothes are covered with her own blood. She now wears the mask her murderer wore before and Monokuma is now investigating the scene while being dressed as Kyoko. 

_Not that good but when I have something new I will also post it :3_


End file.
